


To Seduce a Criminal

by Mortwinbeauty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stripper Sebastian, and casually placed glitter, i am trash, stripperlock, yesssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortwinbeauty/pseuds/Mortwinbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahaha, sooooo. This is shameless trash and I'm sorry, there's no smut..yet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Seduce a Criminal

The funny thing about being dishonorably discharged was that not only did they kick you out and strip you of everything, they don’t send you any money to return to civilian life. Which was pretty shitty. Sebastian drank away what little money he did have and was sooner left with nothing than he would care to admit. The only thing that Sebastian had was the disgusting apartment he had rented for the month and his morning workouts. Every morning he jogged, and in the middle of his path he always passed by Seduction. The only club in London that was seemingly still in full swing at five o’clock in morning. Each day he paused and watched the lights wondering if this is what his life had become. Pondering about becoming a stripper, not there was anything wrong with stripping, he just never saw his own life heading in that direction. But every morning he shook his head, pulled up his hood and picked up the pace, sprinting down the street at full speed.

There was only a week until the next month’s rent was due and he was stood in front of Seduction again. His hand creeped up, under his jumper and slid along his abs. He took a deep breath before grunting and rubbing the back of his neck

“Fuck it..” He grumbled, pushing into the club. He was immediately bombarded by the flashing blue lights and he looked up at the stage to see a young, pretty boy grinding against a pole. Sebastian huffed before turning to the side as a bouncer loomed over him.

“ID.” Sebastian reached into the pocket of his sweats and pulled out a slim wallet, handing over his ID.

“Actually, maybe you can help me. I’m looking for a job..” Sebastian paused as he watched the bouncer leer at him. He took his ID as it was offered back to him and made a small sound of surprise as the man gestured to Sebastian, moving further into the club. The club itself looked ritzier than the outside promised and he was awe struck as they moved through tables and slid by the bar. His eyes glazed over the bottles with a certain amount of want before the bouncer pulled him along.

It all happened quickly and without a single full conversation. He was pulled into a back room, dimly lit with a man perched on a couch. He was asked to remove his jumper and sweats and flex a couple times in different positions, it was quiet and slightly uncomfortable but Sebastian was anything but shy about his body. The man, Dante he learned, hadn’t even asked him if he could dance. Just told him to be at the club at 6 pm, which worked easily enough with Sebastian. The less questions asked, the more secure he felt in the job.

That night had been six months ago, and in those six months he had become one of the more popular dancers at Seduction, people specifically came on his nights just to watch him dance. It was flattering in a sense and it made it possible to move into a better flat and afford good food and clothes. The added affection from both women and men who were constantly fawning over him didn’t hurt either, he had his pick of the flock and every night he scoped out a new victim from his vantage point on the stage. They were treated to a lap dance and an invitation to stay until closing. It was a flawless plan of attack, the longer the patron spent at the club, wrapped around his finger the more money they threw.

Friday’s were always the busiest nights for the club and the owner always made sure that Moran was on stage on and the floor the most. He was up for his second dance of the night, dressed to the T in a tear away tuxedo, with combat boots and a fake gun tucked into his thong. 00Moran, it was a new routine and one that he was more than excited to unveil.

After hearing the emcee announce him he cracked his neck and sauntered onto the floor as the beginning riffs of Back in Black by AC DC filled the club. He was in the back of the club and at the first hit of the band he was standing on the bar, hands on his tie, loosening it. After the guitar riffed down he switched his position to fixing his cuffs and at the third staccato beat he was on the floor again, walking through patrons and rolling his body, running his hands along shoulders and jaw lines. He grinned as wolf whistles started, he had these people eating out of the palm of his hand, and he hadn't even removed his jacket yet. Just as the lead vocals cut into the instrumental he had jumped onto the stage and swung around the pole once before he stood at the edge of the stage, surveying the club with a raised brow and his trademark smirk. His eyes quickly settled on a small man, sitting by himself in the crowded place. In fact there seemed to be a fifteen feet radius from him and any other patron. He hardly looked like he belonged in a place like this, and well, that interested Seb. Very much. Sebastian continued through his routine, his jacket sliding off and sending a teasing wink before he stepped back and slid across the stage, ending inches from one of the women standing on the edge of the stage. He watched her face flame up as he got on his knees, slid his hands into her hair, and thrusted up into her face. He laughed at the yells of excitement from the other women and he ripped off his shirt as Brian Johnson screamed he was back in black.

Sebastian grabbed the pole and grinded against it, his whole body rolling and the light shimmer that had been sprayed on his body before he stepped out caught the lights, making his look sleek with sweat, though he was hardly out of breath. He stepped to the edge of the stage and grinned, pulling on the tie that was still around his neck

_Number one with a bullet, I’m a power pack_

_Yes, I’m in a bang_

_With a gang_

_They’ve got to catch me if they want me to hang_

Sebastian ripped away his pants on the phrase power pack and pulled the gun from his thong. He aimed it at the small man, winking before he shot off a bullet, glitter exploding from the tip of the gun. He ran it down his body before tossing it back and hopping onto the floor, making his way through the woman, finding one and picking her up. He flipped her around so he was hanging just where she wanted to be and her legs were spread up near his face. He thrusted with each back in black and spun her around again, pushing her back into her seat, never breaking eye contact with the loner. He stepped back up to the stage, swiping his clothes up as the song ended and winked as he stepped behind the curtain. He had plenty of money in his thong from his walk through the crowd and he hurried into the changing area, peeling off the thong and stepping into a pair of latex hot pants.

Unlike any other night, he was anxious for the solo dances to end. What if the small man left before he could scope out the floor? Willing the dances to go faster, Sebastian rubbed some more shimmer onto his chest and stretched. Seemingly, hours passed and as soon as the third dance ended Sebastian slipped from back stage and narrowed his eyes, searching for the slicked back hair. He spotted the back of the man’s head and after prodding the bartender for what the man was drinking, he ordered a whiskey on the rocks. A quick flex and check of his pants and he set off, dodging around tables until he was behind the man.

“On the house..” he purred, setting the glass down and sauntering around the chair, leaning against the table. Wide, dark eyes flicked over Sebastian’s chest before a wide grin spread along full lips, the almost manic smile put Sebastian on edge and full alert. The man pat his lap and tilted his head the side, eyes hard.

“Have a seat Colonel Moran.” Sebastian froze, his eyes narrowing.

“How did you..”

“Tsk, I did ask you to have a seat darling, don’t be rude. I have a proposition for you.” Seb snorted softly, usually he was the one propositioning people, but he did as the man asked and settled himself down onto the stranger, rolling his hips with the beat gently

“What a waste of talent..” The man hummed. Sebastian opened his mouth but he was quickly cut off with a wave of a delicate hand “Now, I know exactly who you are, though I’m not sure why you’re here and not overseas. Unfortunately they redacted that piece of information and I’m just gagging for it, although we haven't the time now, I’ll get it out eventually.” Sebastian’s eyes went wide before they darkened and he leaned forward

“I don’t know who the fuck you—“ He was cut off by a musical giggle.

“Do save the threat, dear heart..I’m not an enemy. Just relax.” Small, thin fingers wrapped around the tops of his thighs and Sebastian shivered. “I like you so much better when your mouth is closed..” The man flashed a bright grin “I’m offering you a job. A job more up your alley, one that you will enjoy far more than this. You will be able to put your skills back into your work and the pay, well, I can afford to make your life a living luxury.” The man lifted a hand and snapped, another suited man stepped forward, sliding a card between outstretched fingers. _What a pretentious prick.._ Sebastian thought, _Can’t even hold his own card._

“This is for you, should you find yourself intrigued..” The card was slid into his hot pants and the man patted his thighs “Up you go, dearest.” Sebastian stood and leaned against the table again, eyes darting along the man’s frame as he stood and leaned into his personal space.

“I can promise you the rush you love..” Dark eyes flashed and the hair on the nape of Sebastian’s neck stood on end “The danger you need and the life you deserve. My number is on the back should you feel..” the short man giggled again and slid a hand down his chest “..Compelled.” Sebastian bit his lower lip and watched as the man spun and disappeared through the club’s door. He reached down and pulled the card out with a frown

“Jim Moriarty..Consulting Criminal.” Sebastian looked back up at the door and rubbed his thumb along the face of the card

“Criminal..”


End file.
